


Oblivion

by venusrosy



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Fluff, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Protective Newt Scamander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusrosy/pseuds/venusrosy
Summary: Newt asks Lola a difficult question





	Oblivion

With the city of New York obliviated, and Grindelwald in custody, Lola (as well as all of MACUSA) could finally breathe a little bit easier. The minor injuries she has sustained were healing nicely, and Lola walked with an extra pep in her step, excited to finally feel free for once.

"You're leaving soon, huh?" Lola asked, leaning against the doorway as Newt Scamander packed his things. She flicked her hand and closed the suitcase with her telekinesis, Newt moving his hands out of the way just in time.

"Unfortunately," he said apologetically. "I do have to continue my research."

"I wish I could go with you."

"Who says you can't?"

Lola's eyes lit up. Newt gave her a small, knowing smile.

"Really?" she cried ecstatically. "You're inviting me?"

"Of course, but you have to make sure it's okay with Tina."

Lola nodded. Tina would probably let her go, she trusted Newt (at least she did now), and with Lola not being in school anymore, she would have the time.

"You're the best, Mr. Scamander," Lola said with a huge, blinding smile running toward him and giving him a big hug.

"Thank you," he replied sheepishly.

"Do you wanna take a walk? New York is pretty swell when there's no evil forces running rampant."

Newt let out a chuckle.

"I would love to."

"Great!"

Lola scurried out of her room, throwing on her red coat over her blouse and skirt, pulling her matching hat over her blonde hair. Most girls had their hair cut into a short bob, but Lola refused. She much prefered it long.

"Let's go on an adventure!" Lola exclaimed, opening the door with force.

She grabbed Newt's hand, stomping loudly down the steps. Mrs. Esposito let out a loud complaint, but Lola ignored her. She always did. Somehow, even after a year, Mrs. Esposito hadn't given up.

"Do you want a hot dog, Mr. Scamander? Tina and I love them," Lola asked, pulling him towards a cart.

"Sure, why not," he replied, probably knowing Lola could argue him into it no matter what. Teenage girls were one of his biggest fears, they could be so mean when they needed to. Especially one with telekinesis, like Lola.

"Great!"

Lola pulled coins from her pocket, pressing them firmly on the cart.

"Two hot dogs, Mr. Abraham," Lola said.

"Lola! It's good to see you, sweetheart. How have you been?" Mr. Abraham asked warmly as he prepared the hot dogs.

"Same old, same old. I made a new friend though! This is Newt Scamander. He's from England. Tina brought him home. She really likes him."

Behind her, Newt turned as red as the ketchup on the hot dog. Lola gave him a sneaky smile. Mr. Abraham let out a chuckle.

"You're a funny kid, Lola," he said, "enjoy the rest of your day."

"You too!"

Lola turned around and gave Newt his hot dog. His face was still red, and Lola couldn't help but giggle.

"What? I couldn't give people the wrong idea!" she defended.

"So...Tina likes me?" Newt said, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"She does! I can tell."

Newt smiled, and Lola did too. 

* * *

"Hot dogs are pretty good," Newt said as he threw away his wrapper next to the bench they were sitting on.

"I told you," Lola replied. "I love them. I've gotten one almost every week since I came to live here."

"Why do you live here? Normally witches and wizards your age are at wizarding school."

Lola's cheery disposition changed dramatically. Her smile fell into a tight-lipped frown, and her eyes darted to her black ballet flats.

"I was expelled," she said quietly. "For something I didn't do."

"So was I."

Lola looked up from her shoes. Newt was giving her a sympathetic half-smile.

"My dad was a No-Maj, my mom was a witch. When people found out, they went insane. They killed them, and it was a giant headache for MACUSA. They hate me for it."

"Lola....I'm so sorry. If I had known I wouldn't have asked."

"It's okay, I promise. I can tell you the whole story."

"If you want to."

"I do. So, like I said, MACUSA hates me for my parentage and the trouble I caused. I was also bullied a lot at school for it. I never retaliated or fought back, I was too scared. At the time my powers were budding, and I was scared of flying off the handle and hurting people with it. One day, one of my main bullies, a girl named Janet Schwarm, was found bleeding and bruised in her room. They instantly thought it was me, despite my non-violent history. It was her abusive boyfriend, everyone knew it. But they still pinned it on me. I was only expelled and not jailed because Tina fought hard against my case. So, after I was expelled, she took me in. They let me keep my wand too."

"I'm so sorry, Lola. That must have been very painful. I went through something very similar at Hogwarts."

"What's your story, Englishman?"

"I was friends with this girl named Leta Lestrange. She caused an accident, and I took the fall for it."

"And yet you still made something of yourself. Look at me, I'm a fourteen year old waste case who runs around New York with strangers. Where am I going? Nowhere. I'm a fucked up kid with too much baggage for anyone."

"Don't say that. Lola, you're one of the most extraordinary people I have ever met. You smile at everyone, even the angry ones who hate you. You're funny, entertaining, sweet. You're not messed up."

"You wouldn't say that if you knew my past."

"Well, unless you feel uncomfortable, you can tell me and I'll tell you otherwise."

"I guess I should. I've only ever told Tina and Queenie."

Lola let out a sigh, picking at a loose thread on her coat. Despite the decently nice temperature, shivers ran up and down her spine.

"Do you pinky promise not to think of me differently?" Lola asked holding up her pinky to Newt.

"I pinky promise," he responded, wrapping his around and her's and firmly shaking.

"Since I was a witch and couldn't go to a No-Maj family, MACUSA sent me to a bunch of homes to see if anyone would take me. Some were okay, but others...not so much. There was one when I was seven that was the worst. The dad...well...he had a certain... _affirmation_... towards little girls. His wife didn't leave often, but when she did...he would...do things to me. The next home I was in found out, and decided it was my fault. They hated I wasn't pure blood, and thought somehow a seven year old girl was at fault."

Lola realized she had tears running down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away, avoiding Newt's eyes. She felt his hand on her shoulder, and peeked at him. His face wasn't full of disgust like she had thought it would be. His face was filled with empathy and concern.

"You weren't at fault, Lola, not at all," he said softly. "You did nothing wrong. It was his actions, not your's. You were a child, he was supposed to protect you."

Lola didn't respond, instead tightly hugged him and buried her face into his shoulder. She hadn't cried about it since she told Tina and Queenie, and now that the dam was broken Lola wasn't sure if it could stop. The trees around them shook slightly as she cried, and Lola knew if kept it up they might fall over.

"Shh, it's okay," Newt soothed her. "It will all be okay, I promise."

After a while, Lola's sobs turned into sniffles and her tears dried up. She was thankful she didn't wear makeup that day, it would have been all down her face. 

"Thank you," she said softly. "Tina and Queenie reacted the same way you did, but it just feels...nicer coming from you. You said you aren't good with humans, but I beg to differ."

"I'm only good with ones I like," Newt said. "Come on, Lo, let's get you home."

He helped her to stand, and together they walked home. Life had handed her lots of terrible things, but it also gave her Mr. Scamander, probably the best thing of all.


End file.
